Divergent High, a high school story
by Lozza2402
Summary: Ever wondered, what would happen if the factions never existed? What would happen if all the characters live, and find themselves in high school? All these questions and more are answered in this story where, Tris finds herself in high school along with all the other characters from the Divergent trilogy.
1. Chapter 1- First impressions

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Slowly, I reach for my alarm, hitting snooze I realize, today is the first day of high-school. However all of my friends have gone to separate schools, so I will have to make some more friends. Enthusiastically, I get changed into my clothes, black,skinny jeans with a plain grey t-shirt. As I begin to leave my room I glance in my mirror, critically I decide that if I want to make an impression I'm just going to have to dress more boldly. Flinging open my wardrobe, I pull out an old black shirt, pulling it over my head I realize that it has grown quite snug, revealing my collar bone and hugging my waist. _Oh well. This`ll definitely make an impression. _Looking at the clock I realize I am almost late. Frantically I grab my satchel and charge out of the front door. My hair falling out of the knot, my lungs burning, I reach the bus stop, along with my brother Caleb.

"What are you wearing?!" Caleb says, looking over my outfit, slowly I grin realizing how odd I must look to him, having only ever seen me wearing grey shirts and jeans. _Screech! _The bus pulls to the curb. Caleb gestures me forward, _always the gentleman_, clumsily I stumble onto the bus. Taking my seat I glance down at my phone, 8:45, _only 15 minutes,_ I think.Luckily, we arrive with 5 minutes to spare. Running I push open the doors and slide into the only available seat. Next to a boy. He has a big nose, big lips and big eyes, his fingers rapping nervously on he desk. _How can someone who looks so strong be so nervous? _I ask myself. Before I can ask him his name a person walks into the room. _A teacher,_

"Morning class, notice how I didn't say good morning. This is because I have a collection of sniveling nerds in my homeroom," he says flatly, his eyes skimming the class. The boy next to me whimpers. "My name is Max, you may not call me sir or professor. This is because you wimps do not deserve the honor of saying it." Rolling my eyes I whisper to the boy next to me,

"Hey, I`m-" carefully I think- _Beatrice doesn't sound quite right_ - "Tris, who're you?" slowly he looks at me and says,

"Albert, but everyone calls me Al," nodding I turn back to Max as he begins to hand out everyone's timetables. He drops mine on the desk and walks off. My next lesson is at 9:30, Mathematics. _Ring! _Groaning I slide out of my seat and through the door, _second floor, room 12,_ I read. When I arrive in the classroom, a boy with carrot red hair pushes past me,

"Outta my way," he grumbles going to his seat, between two people- a short boy with hunched shoulders and a girl with a bulbous nose- cautiously I walk across the room and sit next to a girl with short black hair who looks half asleep. I sit down. She springs to life,

"Hey, I`m Christina, I saw that idiot -Peter- knock into you back there, but don't worry he hates everyone," I set my bag down under the table and reply simply,

"I`m Tris," she smiles and looks back towards the front were a bored looking professor rambles on about algebra. Some how I survive the hour of torture and find myself on my way to my next class Biology. I find an empty seat at the front of the class and sit down. Since I`m early I have to wait for the rest of the class to arrive. Horrifically by some cruel trick of fate when Peter walks into the room and the only seat left is next to me. As he sits down I slide away from him and closer to the wall. He grunts. The teacher introduces her self as Mrs Black. Suddenly, I realize that she lives a few houses away from me, along with her children Susan and Robert. As we progress through the 'fascinating' topic of the human body, she asks a question I actually know the answer to, so obviously I answer it. Peter sneers at me and says loudly to me (so the whole class can hear),

"Oh look at you, answering that question as if we didn't all know the answer to that," he spits, in retort I say,

"Well if it`s so obvious then maybe you would want to explain it," knowing he wasn't paying attention I smirk. He stalks up to the front and starts to fidget, he says something and Mrs Black shakes her head. Peters face goes bright read and everyone suppresses a laugh. Smirking I watch him sit back down. Then Mrs B hands out some sheets, explaining we are meant to label the organs on an outline of a person. Finishing I glance over at Peter's sheet and see him draw arrows and knives sticking out of it's back, underneath is my name. Glumly I realize I have just made an enemy. The bell goes and we all leave, _break at last,_ I meet up with Christina, Al and a boy called Will, his eyes the color of celery, he says he has class with Christina, we spend break chatting, the rest of the day goes by with a blur. By the end of the day, I`m so tired that I can hardly stand when I reach the bus stop. After the long, and bumpy, bus ride home me and Caleb sit down in the living room. We play chess whilst we wait for Dad to return home from work, Mum says it's his turn to make dinner, that means chicken with peas his 'signature' dish ( the only thing he can cook). Hurriedly, I eat my bland chicken, and am excused from the table. I rush upstairs and jump into bed embracing sleep, _hopefully tomorrow will be a better day..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Physical Education

Once again I am woken by the sound of my alarm. Feeling stiff from sleep, I get changed into my clothes. Slowly, I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, I pour myself some juice and eat some toast. I look out the window, frost has gathered and crystallized the pane, everything looks white and most importantly _c_old. _I'm going to freeze in this, _I rush back upstairs and put on a black windbreaker, and a red scarf. Pleased, I leave for school. Once again Caleb has beaten me to the bus stop. His face is red and his lips are blue. _Someone forgot to put on a coat, _I think, glad that for once Caleb made the wrong choice. On the bus, Caleb receives a text, leaning closer I ask who it is, he doesn't say anything just smiles and texts back, _probably a girl,_ I tell myself. When we get off the bus I realize just how sore and stiff I really am. With my back aching and my shoulders screaming I set off to homeroom. I wander into the room, Max glaring at me I sit down next Al.

"Miss Prior, you are late," he says, spitting it out as if it were venom. Al murmurs something about, Max being harsh (of which I am inclined to agree), I was about to reply to Max when the door swings open. A boy walks in, a huge smile spread across his face,his whole demeanor laid-back and relaxed. He turns to Max and says,

"Hello Max, I've found someones Biology book," Max shakes his head and my stomach twists,

"Very well Uriah, who's is it?" Max says, his voice a mixture of irritation and boredom. Uriah turns around and faces the class, he reads out,

"Tris Prior, Class M2B, Mrs Black," I raise my hand, Uriah looks at me and grins, suddenly I feel very hot and embarrassed. I rush to the front of the classroom and take the book off of him, he`s still smiling. _Oh great now the whole class thinks I'm an idiot, _I think as he releases the book. Once he's gone and I'm back in my seat Max begins his rant, _again_. By now it's third period, the day has gone by very slowly, during first period (History) I sat next to a girl called Lynn, she's not very nice from what I can gather from her calling me a nerd and her cussing about how boring the teacher is. Then during second period I had Biology, luckily thanks to Uriah I had my book and wrote down lots of notes on the nervous system as Mrs B said it would be on our progress report, however I was also very embarrassed during Bio as when I sat down Peter kicked my chair out from underneath me and I slammed my head on the desk. The result left me in first aid all break time, however I was deemed well enough to attend class. Now I'm in art class and I'm being taught by a heavily tattooed lady called Miss Wu, however she says we can call her Tori, but not like Max because he thought we were beneath him, but because she hates having titles. This brings a smile to Christina's face. Despite my lack of ability to draw Tori is impressed, she explains

"Everyone is different and that my picture was focused more on the mood of it than on it's image" which I think is a nice way of saying that the picture looked like a toddler could have drawn it. _Ring!_ The bell goes and we all walk out of class. Christina and I find our way to fourth period, Physical Education. Groaning we get changed into our P.e kits, our teacher makes us all do 20 pull-ups so he can time us, then he makes us all run 10 laps of the field, again so he can time us. He says it's so he can evaluate our strengths. Afterwards he reads out his decisions, as he reads through the class I only recognize a few names,

**Lynn- **_65% upper body strength 35% lower body strength_

**Christina**- _60% upper body strength 40% lower body _(I`m not surprised when we were doing pull-ups she did them in minutes)

**Tris**-_ 35% upper body strength 65% lower body strength_

After he finishes reading the list I realize how ridiculous it sounds you cannot measure strength like that, can you? For last period I have Design and Technology. I slowly stumble through the hallway to class. When I get into class I am given an apron and goggles. For the first 40 minutes we are sawing through blocks of wood, I'm failing, I'm barely making a dent. Across the room Peter shouts,

"Hey, Tris feeling a little bit, Stiff?!" soon everyone is laughing except Will, Al and Christina. As we leave the room, I think, _Stiff?! Is that my new nickname? _I hope not. Christina promises she'll help me get back at him, and all I can think is how everyone's laughter is ringing in my ears. Suddenly I want to break him, I really do. So I say,

"Don't worry Christina, we will I _know."_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Divergent Rooks

I knew this was a bad idea. But I came here anyway, like Christina asked. The football pitch is sodden, it was raining all night last night, there is fog everywhere, and the coach is having a rant. Because 'apparently' we play like a group of amateurs (which we are). The football team consists of: Me, Christina, Molly (one of Peter's lackeys), Lynn, Marlene and a girl called Myra-who apparently is going to quit- we make up the Divergent Rooks (a posh way of saying the Divergent Crows) the school girls football team. Finally coach lets us do a warm up match. I'm in midfield, Christina is a striker. We will be playing against the boys' team. As they come onto the pitch I realize with a lurch that their striker is Peter, a shudder goes through my spine as I recall his drawing of me dead. We start with the ball and as Christina dribbles up the pitch Uriah (midfield) tackles her and passes to someone else, Peter shouts on the top of his voice,

"Zeke pass it here. Pass it here!" Zeke passes with a groan to Peter, it seems that even his team mates hate him. He dribbles up the pitch, past Myra, who just stands there whimpering on the brink of tears. He goes past me and I follow in pursuit. We are both running at full pelt, he's grunting and looking tired. Sweat running down his forehead. Nimbly, I tackle him, scooping the ball from between his feet, behind me my team (and a few of his) gives a whoop. His face beaded with sweat, looks exasperated, "Whu-what?!" he mutters, "how, what, how did you-" he is cut short as Christina scores. This is going to be good. 15 minutes left before the game is over, as I pass the ball through Zeke's legs to Christina, Peter runs across the pitch and (before she can receive the ball) kicks her hard in the shins. Clearly hurt, she tumbles to the floor. However the coach doesn't stop the game, _I have said it once and I'll say it again Coach is ruthless, _I think as Myra and I chase Peter across the pitch. Fueled by Christina's cries of pain I tackle him, adrenaline pumping through my veins I dribble up the pitch, swiftly (and with hardly any effort at all) I swerve around Zeke and towards their defender. He is tall, with narrow eyes and a fierce demeanor about him. Slowing to a jog, I turn left hoping to escape him and his holding gaze, he begins to come towards me. His arms pumping, his legs moving like part of a machine, he reaches me. Desperately I shoot. The ball veers past him and towards the net, my pulse slows; everything moves slowly. I can see it now clearly the ball swoops past the goalkeeper's (Uriah) legs and into the bottom corner of the net. We won! Cheerfully, I turn around; sauntering towards Christina to ask her how she's doing, I can still feel that boy's gaze on the back of my neck. I shiver, but not from the cold.

"Hey Tris mind if we sit with you?" asks Uriah, grinning like his usual self. I nod, me and Christina could use the company, Uriah, Zeke and the other boy take a seat opposite me. Uriah introduces the other boy, "Tris, Christina, this is Tobias he was the defender for lunches game," Zeke prods Uriah and whispers something to him, "Yeah, how about you Four?" he turns to Tobias, suddenly I blurt out,

"Four?!" Uriah grins and replies smoothly,

"Last year Tobias lead us through four top league matches, scoring a hatrick nearly every game," Four smiles proudly, his eyes crinkle and he shows his blinding white teeth. Christina groans as Will and Al sit at the table, Will greets the others warmly, however Al glares at them, his usually kind eyes angry at their presence. _Is Al jealous? _I think, _that can't be we've only known each other for three days,_ pushing these thoughts to the back of my head, I stand up with Christina and walk to Mathematics. 2 tedious and dreadful hours later, we're sitting on my sofa at home in the living room, my Mum walks into the room and beams,

"Tris is this a friend?" she says with mock surprise, Chrissie giggles. Caleb walks in with a stack of textbooks, he glances at Christina and rushes out of the room. _Why is he always so shy around girls? _Me and Chrissie talk about school, lessons. However she seems more interested in knowing if I have a crush on anyone. I reply flatly, No. It turns out that she does though, I can't believe it, Will! I express how happy I am for her, although my mind is on Tobias and his piercing eyes. The sky goes dark; the weather cold and we realize with a jolt that it is the evening so she has to leave as it's a school night. Mum opens the front door for her and waves as she walks away, the cold night air nips at my fingers as I close the door. I turn around,_  
_

"Aah!" I screech, as Dad appears behind me. His grinning face so close I am momentarily scared at seeing him. He gives me a bear-hug showering me with kisses, luckily Caleb walks into the room; Dad turns his attention to him whilst I catch my breath. _Dad literally squeezed the life out of me. _I think as I watch Caleb and Dad in their embrace. Mum clears her throat as loudly and as obviously as possible snapping them out of the hug,

"Okay. Bed time it's a school night." I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, thoughts of Tobias' eyes staring at me following me through my sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Confessions

I wake up at 4:00 a.m to the sound of pure terrified screaming, _ Mum!_, I crash down the corridor to my Mum's room, she's stood at the window a look of shock printed on her face. I wrap my arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ears. Slowly, I peer around her messy bedhead and look out the window. Angry, I stare down at the mess that used to be my front garden. The flowerbeds have been uprooted destroying the once whimsical roses and posies; the trees T-ped until you can no longer see green; the fences knocked down, trashed and spray painted on the side of the shed is a single blood red letter 'P'. Clenching my fists I go get dressed- black jeans, a red tank top and an army jacket. Grinding my teeth I make my breakfast. Attacking the toast with the jam knife. Then I walk out the front door, remaining eerily calm, as I know what to do. Peter is going. To. Pay.

Before I go to school I visit Uriah,_ I need supplies,_ he arrives at the door, his usually tidy hair smushed against one side, I grin then I give him my proposition, he agrees. Arriving in front of school early I set to work. Remembering Chrissie complaining how awful and inhumane it is that Peter is in her homeroom. I text her asking for her home room. After receiving her text I go to room 7EH, strutting to what I am informed is Peter's seat. Carefully I tape a remote-controlled stink bomb (which I had earlier purchased from Uriah) to the bottom of his chair. Grinning I set off back out front of school. The bell rings and we all head to homeroom, maniacally I smile as Max reads out the register, _he will of sat down by now, _I think. Inconspicuously I press the button that will then detonate the stink bomb. _Ring! _Calmly we all exit the room. Time for class. I saunter into History and am instantly hit in the face by a wall of stink. Holding my nose I walk to my desk, a spring in my step. Christina grins at me and whispers,  
"Uriah gave you a stink bomb didn't he," she glances towards Peter, Molly and Drew "and you used it on Peter," hesitantly I nod, revenge tastes sweet. Her grin widens from ear to ear. I smile to, the madness catching. Lunch time, me and Chrissie walk to football practice. Once again we are playing the boy's team for practice. Smiling I notice Peter is absent. At the end of the game Tobias walks up to me and says,  
"Uriah told me that you stink bombed Peter," he is grinning, I nod "well done. But can I ask why?" I take a sharp breath; stare up into his piercing eyes. I explain, and he listens. Whilst I talk I notice him a bit more, and I realize how much I want to get to know him. Once I have finished explaining why I strategically stunk out room 7EH. He shakes his head and says his voice like silk, "that is low, attacking not just you but your family too, he deserves to smell like a skunk victim." Talking we walk to my next lesson, before I go in I glance back at him and he does too. Ours eyes meet; I feel like the space between us is filled like electricity. In that moment all I want is for that space to be smaller.  
After school I meet up with Al for a study session. We take the old bus back, he seems really jumpy maybe a little bit nervous as if we were meeting the queen instead of studying for a boring test. When we reach my house, I am glad to see that Mum has cleaned up Peter's vandalism, _I wouldn't want him feeling sorry for me_. Eventually we get bored of studying and start to talk. He asks me about my hobbies; favorite bands and a load of other stupid stuff. Then when I'm half way through telling him about football with Christina, he starts looking around. I ask him what's wrong and instead of answering he leans forward and kisses me. I pull back, without even deciding to, I slap him. My palm making a loud smacking sound as it connects with his cheek. He glares at me and mutters his voice seething with anger with a tinge of disappointment,  
"When did you get so- so- vicious?!" shocked I snap back, furious with what he has done,  
"I didn't just try kiss someone, who was clearly not looking for that sort of thing!" He grabs his bag and storms out the house, slamming the door to make his point, I clench my fists as a flower of pure fury expanding in my chest threatening to tear me to pieces, I stomp up the stairs towards my room. Maliciously, I kick my bin around the room spilling my rubbish all over the floor. Tired of kicking a defenseless bin, I sit on my bed. Tears welling up in my blood-shot eyes. Sitting in the dark gloom I'm crying myself to sleep, I can't help put think of Tobias and how much I would like to feel those arms wrapped around me right enough I feel consumed by their figurative warmth. In these moments I realize, a) who my real friends are b) that I am in love with Tobias. I smile, _Tobias..._


End file.
